Different
by CrazyLegWarmers
Summary: The fire shrieked as I stumbled down the abandoned halls of what I once called home. Over the roaring of fire you could hear unknown shrieks. I clenched on to the necklace as I made my way to the exit. I fell to the ground in agony after being hit with a fiery beam. "Grab the girl and the necklace! Quick!" A voice said in his dreadful snakelike tone. Everything then went black.


**Harry POV**

Harry opened his eyes and gave a small frustrated sigh. It was Harry's second day at Hogwarts coming in from summer. Unbelievably it had already been five years since he'd gotten that prized acceptance letter from Hogwarts. Given to him from the then, very scary and unfamiliar giant telling him nonsense about a fairytale that could he could never even have dreamed of. Now, 5 years later that "nonsense", that "story" was the best thing he had going for him. Well, apart from his two best friends of course, Ron and Hermione. Life was going pretty well for them all at the magical school. His first 5 years of Hogwarts were pretty chaotic to say the least, all thanks to one evil dark wizard named Voldemort, or "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named". He didn't want to think about it because this year, it was going to be different. No Chamber of Secrets, Philosophers Stone or Prison breakouts, just as much of a normal year a wizard could have.

It was silent in the Gryffindor dormitory, with the exception of Seamus's loud snoring, Neville mumbling in his sleep and Dean's constant tossing and turning. Harry was surprised Ron wasn't snoring, he was the worst out of all of them. Ron would always wake up and shout out his dreams still half asleep. "SCABBERS WAS IN THE TEAPOT" or, and this one had to be Harry's favorite "MOANING MYRTLE WAS TRYING TO KISS ME." He smiled to himself as he turned over in his bed to face the picture of his Mother and Father dancing in falling leaves that stood on his bed side table. It was lit up by the moonlight shining in through the window. He wondered if they would be proud of him. He did get pretty good grades, (not according to Hermione of course) and he was the seeker on the Quidditch team. While he was deep in thought about his parents as he usually was when he was awake in the small hours of the morning, he felt a tug on his blanket followed by a short "pssst-". Harry looked over his shoulder at a blurry mass of red and white. Harry reached over grabbed his glasses and put them on swiftly. Ron was sitting on his bed looking like he had been awake for a while.

"Oh, good your awake" Ron smiled slightly, looking relieved that he didn't wake Harry up.

"What is it then?" Harry whispered, sitting himself up on his bed.

"I'm hungry mate." Ron said grabbing his stomach.

"Okay?" Harry said confused wondering why he needed a status update on his friend's yearning for food.

"Well, I was wondering, if maybe you and me could go down to the kitchen, y'know with the cloak." he said making a gesture towards the chest at the end of Harry's bed. Harry was a bit hungry aswell. They had both lost track of time visiting Hagrid and they were late for dinner. They had alot to catch up on, considering they hadn't seen Hagrid in a few months. Hermione wasn't with them of course. First day of classes meant getting to know new teachers, checking out any new books they had got in the library and reviewing last years material- again.

"Alright, let's go then." He said quietly, going to the trunk at the end of his bed and grabbing the cloak. They both took out their wands, if they needed light. They would head to the kitchen, which luckily enough Harry had been before visiting Dobby. Dobby was a house elf friend of Harry's who he met in his second year. Dobby works in the kitchens at Hogwarts now, so it was easy for Ron and Harry to nick food from the kitchen. They threw the cloak over their heads, each year it seemed the cloak got smaller and smaller. Soon they might not even be able to fit 3 people underneath it. As usual, Ron got a bit nervous when they were under the cloak, Ron would breathe heavily and tightened his grasp on his wand. They were now in the Hallway leading to the Hufflepuff common room. They would have to make it to the portrait of a pear, tickle it and it would open the passageway to the kitchen. In retrospect, Harry thought it might have had been smart to bring the marauders map. Oh well, they would be in the kitchen just after this hallway anyway. Quietly, they walked down the hall, avoiding the eyes of curious paintings. Ron's breath hitched as beams of light crawled over the many paintings on the walls from the end of the hall. Harry and Ron got up against the wall briskly. They held their breath. As the figure got closer they could see the unknowns face. The light illuminated his hooked nose casting a shadow upon his white as snow skin. His sleek, unintentionally greasy black hair and black robes were barely visible in the dark of night. His face glowed against the darkness like the moon in the sky. It was none other than Professor Severus Snape, the nastiest teacher at Hogwarts. Harry hated him. He looked over at Ron who wore a horrified expression on his face. Snape started walked by. Both Harry and Ron watched him intently. Ron was obviously very nervous, he started to fiddle with his wand. Moving it from one hand to the other to calm himself, but due to the sogginess of his palms he accidentally dropped his wand. It made what seemed like the loudest sound possible when it hit the cold stone floor and rolled right to Snape's heels. He stopped in mid-step turning around swiftly while pursing his lips. He picked the wand up inspecting it, his eyes focused from the wand right to where Harry and Ron stood. He put Ron's wand in his pocket quick and with a flick of his own wand, a burst of wind came out. The cloak fell to the floor silently. Snape as quick as the burst of wind grabbed them both by the neck while spitting out words acrimoniously.

"Second day at Hogwarts and already out causing mischief? The headmaster will want to speak to you about this." He dragged them towards Professor Dumbledor's office, never letting up his firm grasp on their necks. They walked down a few hallways not saying a word. Getting to a large statue of a phoenix, Snape said in a rather demanding voice "Lemon Sherbert". The statue started to spin towards the ceiling revealing a long swirling staircase. Snape let go of their necks but instead he pushed them eagerly up the stairs, blocking any route of escape. At the top was a small foyer type room. Snape walked up to the huge double doors that was leering over them. Snape knocked firmly on the door while Ron and Harry held the back of their sore necks, exchanging uneasy glances. In no time at all they heard

"You may Enter" came a familiar voice from inside the room. Snape quickly opened the doors to show Dumbledore's huge office space. Harry had always found his office rather intriguing. So many trinkets and items he had never seen before. In the middle of it all stood Dumbledore, his long grey beard almost shun in the candle light, his face old and withered but his eyes so lively under his half-moon glasses.

"Headmaster-" Snape started. As he pulled Ron's wand out of his large pockets and placed it on Dumbledore's grand desk. "These two were caught outside of their dormitories." Snape said standing up straight with his hands behind his back looking down on Harry and Ron with pursed lips.

"Thank you Severus, You may leave. I will find a punishment suitable for both." Dumbledore looked at both Harry and Ron with kind eyes and motioned towards a small couch for them to sit on. They took their seats and noticed beside each of them, on two side tables was a hot cup of tea and a biscuit. Dumbledore smiled at them before noticing Snape was still standing there. Dumbledore nodded towards Snape dismissing him. Snape's face fell. Snape turned towards the door his head down looking almost defeated. Snape was about to leave when they heard the echo of footsteps coming from the stairs. It was Professor Minerva McGonagall who pushed through the door with a worried look on her face.

"Albus" she said running into the room. "The Order has just informed me that The Wilson family have just been attacked" Dumbledore face fell into an alarming look. Even Snape's facial expression changed from somber too an almost gloomier than usual look. "They have been attacked by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself" Harry perked up, which caught the attention of McGonagall, who obviously hadn't noticed they were in the room. She bit her lip and looked back at Dumbledor uneasily.

"Severus, Go and tell Hagrid about this immediately. Tell him to meet me at the house. Ron and Harry you'll be joining me." They looked at him with confusion as Snape left the room hurriedly. Dumbledore hastily went too his desk and grabbed a bottle of purple powder. "Minerva, I'd like a room ready for them here.. Just in case" his usually calm voice seemed to be a bit agitated at this. Professor McGonagall seemed like she was going to fight this request but stopped and gave a small nod. "Thank you Minerva." She nodded again and ran out of the room.

"What's that Professor?" Ron asked curiously pointing to the bottle of purple powder.

"Well as you know, we aren't allowed to apparate in Hogwarts. This is a little invention of mine to go around that rule." he said putting some in his hands "Now boys, I don't know what will be at this house or what will be left so... Just prepare yourselves." He said as he threw the powder on the ground. A huge purple smoke cloud spun around them in thick cyclone. All they could see was wisps of purple thick purple almost cloud looking material. What was visible of the stone floor slowly molded into a patch of long grass. When the clouds soon disappeared they were surrounded by chilling skin pinkening air and darkness.

_(Please Review! Chapter 2 will be up within the next few days! First story, well first time really sticking to writing so constructive criticism is appreciated! C= )_


End file.
